¿Qué pides tu…'
by Reyka Nara
Summary: Ambos se tragaron su orgullo,… cuando ya era demasiado tarde.


Título: '¿Qué pides tu…?'

Fandom: Naruto

Personajes: Suigetsu & Karin

Género: Angs, Tragedia

Resumen: Ambos se tragaron su orgullo,… cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Tipo: Drabble

Advertencias: Tal vez Ooc. UA. Muerte de un personaje

Aclaración: Narrado en primera persona por Suigetsu (?

Nota: Fue uno de mis primeros fic -.- Así que… tal vez existen algunos errores e incoherencias ^.^

Discleimer: Naruto es propiedad del grandioso –maldito trollero- Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

Tantas veces te había visto correr detrás de él sin obtener nada a cambio, desde mi sitio podía ver cada movimiento, cada expresión de tu rostro y de tu cuerpo cuando le mirabas, le hablabas o tratabas de llamar su atención hasta con un simple gesto.

Muchas ocasiones fingí demencia e indiferencia cuando me sentía sorprendido por Juugo pues en ningún momento pretendía que esta maldita incomodidad que siento en mi pecho saliera a la luz y fuera captada por tus oídos. Yo no quería ni quiero que sientas lastima por mi…

_¡Joder! Sobre todo aún tengo demasiado orgullo. _

Día a día no podía ni puedo evitar perderme en ese constante sube y baja de tu pecho al administrarle el indispensable oxigeno a tu cuerpo. Tengo cada movimiento tuyo tan grabando en mi pensamiento, esa manía tuya de jugar con tus lentes tratando de portarte seria cada que la ocasión lo requiere y sin embargo yo te conozco tan perfectamente bien que sé que te mueres de nervios porque no quieres fallar, no te quieres equivocar.

….

¡Que idiotas! Para no variar estábamos discutiendo en medio de una batalla, para no romper la costumbre y para lograr callarte te he hecho una pregunta demasiado estúpida…

—¿Qué pides tú, no haberme conocido, un año con Sasuke o una eternidad conmigo? —veo tu cara de shock pues no te esperabas mi pregunta lo que me roba una sonrisa y eso te hace enfadar, estas a punto de gritarme de nuevo cuando un ataque proveniente del enemigo se dirige a ti…

-

-

-

—No te muevas… —mascullo con dificultad al estar sobre ti. ¿Cómo sucedió? Tsk, ni yo mismo lo sé. Cuando fui consciente de mis actos mi cuerpo ya se había movido solo frente a ti.

….

Quieres ser perfecta por y para él y eso a mi me irritaba, por lo que buscaba inconscientemente llamar tu atención aunque fuera mínima. Lamentablemente encontré una muy "dolorosa" manera de obtenerla pues siempre lograba hacerte enfadar, sacarte de tus casillas y terminabas golpeándome.

_…._

_—_¿Por qué, me has protegido? —musitas sorprendida pues no puedes entender mi actitud cuando desde siempre te he gritado lo mucho que te odiaba, lo mal que me caías.

—Por que te odio…—La respiración se me vuelve más dificultosa y el dolor en la parte donde debería estar mi estomago se vuelve más insoportable.

—Estúpido —mascullas, siento tu cálido aliento chocar contra mi frente, además puedo sentir el lento sube y baja de tu pecho que me hipnotiza.

—Tú, eres la estúpida y odiosa... —Ya no tengo fuerzas para mantener mis parpados abiertos, puedo sentir con claridad la disminución de los latidos de mi corazón. Ya no tiene caso seguir callando, ya no podrás reclamarme nada ni tendré que tragarme la vergüenza de sufrir tu rechazo, así que mientras mis orbes lilas son cubiertos por mis parpados para no volver ha abrirse más, confieso…— De la que desafortunadamente… me enamore.

_Silencio es todo lo que capto, pero percibo el desbocado latir de tu corazón y con ello sé que aun no estoy muerto. Hump, de haber sabido que así te podría mantener callada lo habría confesado hace tiempo._

_—_Su-Suigetsu… —_escucho tu voz llamarme, ¿es temor lo que capto en ella? —_I-idiota sigue ha-hablando, no te quedes callado_ —me exiges y ni aunque quiera complacerte ya no puedo. Los últimos latidos de mi corazón menguan… —_Escojo la tercera —_susurras, pero aún puedo oírte—_ abre los ojos idiota —_me gritas al instante en que siento tus manos aferrarse a mi espalda, por primera vez escucho un sollozo escapar de tu garganta_— pre-prefiero una eternidad contigo que a un año con Sasuke o el resto de mi vida sin ti…

_Son las últimas palabras que escucho y me has hecho sumamente feliz. Lastima que ambos nos hemos tragado nuestro orgullo cuando ya no hay marcha atrás. Siento como unas rebeldes lágrimas se escapan de mis parpados y mi corazón al fin se detiene…_


End file.
